Lovely Baby
by Sanji Yagami
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswi di Konoha JHS, jatuh cinta kepada guru baru di sekolahnya! Siapakah guru itu? Bagaimana kisah cinta Sasuke? Baca aja deh.. FemSasu..! Pliz, RnR ya..


_**Pembukaan yang tidak penting…**_

Hai…

Sanji-kun hadir lagi…

Kali ini, sanji-kun punya fanfic yang nyeritain tentang FemSasu–Kaka–FemIru...

Tapi, Sasuke jadi cewek tulen...

CEWEK TULEN!!! Bukan hanya sekedar 'UKE' saja...

Iruka juga jadi cewek tulen kok...

Ya udah, met mbaca ya, mina-san…

Cerita ONESHOT…

Tolong di-review sekalian ya…

Arigatou gozaimashita…



**LOVELY BABY**

_Hai, semuanya..._

_Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku adalah seorang murid wanita di Konoha Junior __High School, tepatnya di kelas 2-C._

_Saat ini, aku sedang falling in love dengan seorang pria muda._

_Orang yang aku suka lebih keren dari siapa pun yang ada di mana pun. Dia tampan, cute, kadang-kadang sangat ramah tamah. Pokoknya, dia kereeeen sekali!!!_

_Namanya Kakashi Hatake. Umurnya 25 tahun._

_Tapi, sayangnya...._

_DIA ADALAH GURU BARU DI SEKOLAHKU...!!!_



_**Di dalam kelas 2**__**-C...**_

"APAAN INI...??!! JELEK SEKALI...!!!" teriakku sambil membawa sebuah handphone.

"INI...!! MASA' ORANG SEPERTI INI JADI PACAR PAK GURU…! AKU NGGAK IKHLAS...!!" teriakku lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada di dalam handphone yang sedang dibawanya.

"JELEK BANGEET...!! SELERANYA KELEWATAN...!!" teriakku lagi.

"Mana, mana, lihat dong, Sasuke..." teriak teman-temanku sambil penasaran seperti apa foto tersebut.

"GYAAA...!! HUUUAAAHAAAA....!!! BHUU..!!! BHUU...!!!" teman-temanku tadi tertawa setelah melihat foto tadi.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu kelas terbuka...

_Greet..._

Aku terkejut dengan suara pintu tadi. Kelasku pun langsung menjadi diam semua.

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahku...

"HEI, KALIAN...!! JANGAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PACAR ORANG, DONG...!! SINI KEMBALIKAN HANDPHONE KU…!! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGAMBIL TANPA IZIN…!! _BATS…_" teriak seorang pria tampan, tapi menurutku, sambil menarik paksa handphone yang ku bawa.

"AAAH... KAKASHI-CHAN...!!" teriakku sambil tertawa riang.

"KAKASHI-CHAN, DENGARKAN AKU...! PUTUSKAN PEREMPUAN INI, YA...!! AKU 'KAN LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA DIA...!!" teriakku di hadapan pria tadi sambil menarik-narik kerah bajunya.

_Bruuk..._

Aku sengaja menjatuhkan pria yang bernama Kakashi Hatake tadi ke lantai. Aku berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya, dengan posisi aku di atas tubuhnya yang sedang terlentang di lantai. Hmm...sungguh posisi yang menggairahkan...

"HEI...!! LEPASKAN AKU...!!!" teriak Kakashi sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya.

"HEI...!!! LEPASKAN AAKKKUUUUUUUU....!!!!" teriaknya lagi dan lagi, namun aku tak pernah menggubrisnya.



_**Setelah kelas menjadi diam...**_

"Apa ini?" tanya teman perempuanku yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sambil memungut sesuatu di lantai.

"Hah..?? Cincin...??" tanyaku sambil melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Naruto tadi.

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Naruto...

"HEI...!! AYO KEMBALIKAN...!!! _BATS..._" teriak Kakashi kepada kami berdua sambil menarik benda yang dibawa Naruto.

"KYAA... KYAA... APAAN TUH, PAK!? MAU DIBERIKAN PADA SIAPA!? BUAT MELAMAR, YA!?" teriak teman-temanku, sehingga suasana kelas menjadi gempar.

"Ehem...ehem... Benar... Untuk melamar..." jelas Kakashi santai.

"Dan ingat... KALIAN 'KAN SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BOLEH MENGGODA GURU...!" teriak Kakashi kepada teman-temanku, dan aku tahu bahwa peringatan itu khusus ditujukan kepadaku.

"Hhahaha...hahahaha..." teman-temanku menjadi tertawa semua.

"_Gruuuung..._" aku hanya bisa kesal terhadap ucapan Kakashi tadi.

"Oke... Nggak akan kubiarkan... Kalau mereka menikah, aku nggak ada harapan lagi..." ucapku kesal.

"Hei, anak ingusan... Memang sejak awal sudah nggak ada harapan, 'kan? Hhahaha..." balas Kakashi yang ternyata mendengar ucapanku tadi.



_**Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi...**_

"_AKU AKAN MENGHALANGINYA…!!! KAKASHI HATAKE ADALAH MILIK SASUKE UCHIHA DARI KELAS 2-C...!!! PEREMPUAN LAIN SAMA SEKALI NGGAK BOLEH MENDEKATI KAKASHI...!!!_" batinku kesal sambil berjalan menuju rumahku.

"_HARI MINGGU BESOK, AKU HARUS KE RUMAH KAKASHI UNTUK MEMASTIKAN CEWEK ITU PACAR KAKASHI ATAU BUKAN...!! AARRGGHH...!! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAKASHI DIMILIKI ORANG LAIN...!!!_" batinku kesal lagi.



_**Hari minggu pagi...**_

Aku yakin akan melaksanakan niatku. Aku akan ke rumah Kakashi pagi ini. Lagipula, aku 'kan sudah punya alamat rumah Kakashi.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, aku segera memasang spanduk bertuliskan 'KAKASHI LOVE SASUKE' di pagar rumahnya. Dan akupun segera memakai pengeras suara dan berteriak...

"KAKASHI MILIKKUUUUUUU....!!!" teriakku di depan rumah Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka...

"HEH?! HARI LIBUR PUN KAMU MASIH TETAP JUGA MENGGANGGUKU...??!!" teriak Kakashi di hadapanku.

"TERSERAH... POKOKNYA NGGAK BISA...!! AKU AKAN TERUS BERUSAHA SAMPAI KALIAN BERPISAH...!!" teriakku lagi memakai pengeras suara yang ada di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara seorang cewek dengan penuh cinta ke arah Kakashi...

"Kakashi..." ucap cewek tadi lirih.

Aku terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita tadi.

"OOOHH...!! JADI, PEREMPUAN ITU KAMU, YA...??!!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita tadi.

_Duuk..._

Kepalaku dipukul oleh Kakashi.

"Diam, kamu, anak ingusan!" ucap Kakashi kepadaku.

"Eh, Kakashi, aku bawakan makanan untukmu..." ucap cewek tadi sambil memberikan sebuah kotak makan kepada Kakashi.

"_Uuh... Jelek sekali...! Kok bisa, sih, cewek ini jadi tambatan hati seorang Kakashi...??!_" batinku kesal.

"Ayo, Iruka... Masuk ke dalam rumahku..." ucap Kakashi sambil menggandeng tangan cewek tadi menuju ke dalam rumahnya, dan aku pun ditinggalkan sendirian di luar, namun aku tetap tak bisa diam saja.

"_Grrrtt... Tak bisa... Pokoknya harus aku yang menang..._" batinku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"HAH...?! EEEH...?! KAKASHI-CHAN...?! KE MANA DIA...?!" tanyaku setelah sadar dari batinku, dan mulai berputar-putar untuk mencarinya.

"Haduh... Ke mana, sih, Kaka..." ucapanku terhenti setelah menemukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Ternyata, Kakashi mencium bibir pacarnya yang bernama Iruka Umino. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat hatiku PANAS!!

Kakiku menjadi lemas seketika. Namun, aku tetap harus bertahan untuk melihat sesuatu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya terhadap mereka berdua. Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah rumah, dan berusaha untuk menguping pembicaraan Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu..." ucap Kakashi kepada Iruka.

"Hmm... Iruka... "lanjut ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari sakunya.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan itu tadi menjadi PANAS dan KESAL..!! Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Maukah kau meni..." belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba...

_Bats..._

Aku melompat seperti ninja, dan langsung mengambil paksa kotak cincin yang dibawa Kakashi.

_Drap...drap..._

Aku segera melarikan diri dari hadapan mereka. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendapatkan kotak cincin itu.

"CINCIN INI MILIKKU...!! HHAHAHA..." teriakku penuh kemenenangan sambil meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka.

"HEEEII...!!" teriak Kakashi kesal kepadaku sambil berlari untuk mengejarku.

"Kaka-kun, a... Aku... Juga ikut..." ucap Iruka sambil berlari menyusul Kakashi yang sudah berlari di depannya.

Mengetahui Kakashi dan Iruka mengejarku, aku pun segera meningkatkan kecepatan berlariku dan membawa kotak cincin itu erat-erat supaya tidak terjatuh, hingga akhirnya, lariku ini sepintas terlihat seperti seorang 'eyeshield 21' yang sedang berlari membawa 'bola rugby'.

_Drap...drap...drap...drap...drap..._

"_Lari Kakashi cepat juga…_" batinku khawatir sambil berlari kencang.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah sepeda milik seorang kakek tua. Sebuah ide langsung muncul di otakku. Aku 'kan jenius.

"KEK, PINJAM SEPEDANYA, YA…" teriakku kepada kakek tua itu sambil langsung mengambil dan mengayuh sepeda tersebut, dan kakek tadi hanya terbengong kebingungan, hingga akhirnya terjatuh karena terserempet aku.

_Syats…syats…syats…syats…_

Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang. Aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku akan terkejar oleh Kakashi. Maka, aku segera melemparkan beberapa bungkus permen karetku ke wajah Kakashi sambil terus mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang.

_Bats…_

_Tuk…_

Permen yang ku lempar berhasil mengenai kening Kakashi, sehingga ia berhenti dari larinya.

"AAAUUW… SIAL… CEWEK PENJUAL PERMEN…!! ADUUH…" teriak Kakashi sambil merintih kesakitan.

"YEAAAH…!!! NYA-----HA…!!! BYE… BYE…" teriakku penuh kemenangan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kakashi dan terus mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang.

"_AKU HARUS MENGHALANGI MEREKA…!!! POKOKNYA NGGAK BOLEH…!!!_" teriak dan batinku kesal sambil terus mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang, layaknya seorang 'MTB raider' yang ada di anime 'Idaten Jump!'.



_**Sesampai di pinggir sungai...**_

"Su… Sudah sampai di sini… Hosh... Hosh... Aman... Hosh... Hosh..." ucapku capek sambil berjalan untuk menaruhkan sepeda yang ku bawa.

"Fuuh… Lega…" ucapku lagi sambil menyemburkan nafas melalui mulut.

Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata Kakashi berhasil mengejarku.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Capek..." rintih Kakashi sambil menunduk memegangi kedua lututnya.

Tanpa ku sadari juga, Kakashi berjalan ke arahku dan memegang kedua pundakku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Grep..._

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah menyentuh pundakku.

"GYAA....!!" teriakku kaget setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata orang itu adalah Kakashi.

"HEH, BERISIK...!!! KEMBALIKAN CINCIN ITU...!!!" teriak Kakashi padaku dengan nada kesal.

"NGGAK MAU...!! AKU MELAKUKAN INI DEMI KAKASHI..!! PEREMPUAN ITU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK COCOK UNTUKMU...!!!" teriakku kesal di hadapan Kakashi.

Hal itu sungguh membuat Kakashi naik darah, tentunya.

"KAMU, JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN, YA...!!!" balas Kakashi dengan teriakan kesal terhadapku.

Tiba-tiba, Iruka datang sambil berlari, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kakashi.

"HEH…! ITU BUKAN CINCINMU…!!! KHIIIIII….!!" teriak Kakashi kesal lagi kepadaku, dan wajahnya sudah merah lebam dengan tensi yang tinggi, seperti setan yang sedang marah.

"KAKASHI-KUN, HENTIKAN…!!! DIA SUKA PADAMU… KASIHAN, 'KAN…!?" teriak Iruka kepada Kakashi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kakashi.

Aku merasa kasihan melihat hal itu, tapi.... AKU SUDAH TERLALU KESAL DENGAN PACAR KAKASHI...!!!

"Ugh..." seruku kesal.

Setelah Kakashi reda dari amarahnya, Iruka berkata kepadaku…

"Bagaimana caranya agar kamu merestui kami...?? Aku mohon..." ucap Iruka padaku dengan nada-nada memelas.

"Huh..." seruku kesal sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka terpisah.

_Tiing..._

Sebuah ide gila dan aneh terlintas di otakku. Aku segera melakukan ide gila tersebut.

_Syuut..._

Aku membuka dan mengambil cincin milik Kakashi dari kotak yang aku yang bawa.

_Plung..._

Aku melemparkannya ke sungai yang berada di sebelahku. Dan hal itu tentunya membuat Kakashi naik darah.

"KA... KAMU....!!! BARUSAN MELEMPARNYA....!?!?" teriak Kakashi sambil melongok ke sungai.

"CINCINNYA...!!! AAAA....!!!" teriak Iruka sambil melongok ke sungai juga.

".....!!!!!!!" Kakashi melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Ehem... Dengar, ya... Aku akan membiarkan kalian kalau perempuan itu menemukan cincin yang tadi aku lempar.... Hanya sendirian... Tanpa bantuan apapun dari Kakashi..." jelasku kepada Kakashi dan Iruka.

"EEHHH...?!!" teriak Kakashi dan Iruka bersamaan, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Kyukyukyu…. Enak aja..! Padahal, yang tadi aku lempar 'kan hanya permen… Cincinnya masih ku pegang kok… Kyukyukyu… Pokoknya, aku nggak akan merestui kalian…!!_" batinku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan menyembunyikan tanganku yang membawa cincin milik Kakashi.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

_Pyash..._

"HAH..!!??" teriakku kaget menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi di hadapanku.

"IRUKA...??!!" teriak Kakashi.

Ternyata, Iruka rela menceburkan dirinya ke sungai untuk mengambil cincin yang dianggapnya sangat berharga tersebut.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN....???!!!" teriak Kakashi kepada Iruka yang sudah berada di dalam sungai.

"Aku akan mencarinya..." balas Iruka kepada Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"_HUH...! NGAPAIN, SIH, PEREMPUAN INI...!!! NGGAK MUNGKIN...!!! DIA PASTI HANYA MENCARI PERHATIAN DI HADAPAN KAKASHI..._" teriakku dalam hati dengan kesal.

"HEI...! INI BUKAN SALAHKU, LHO...!! AKU 'KAN NGGAK MEMAKSANYA...!!" teriakku di hadapan Kakashi.

_Drap...drap..drap..._

Aku segera berlari pulang sambil mengangkat sepeda yang ku kayuh tadi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka yang sedang melakukan hal gila di sungai itu.

"....." aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.



_**Keesokan harinya…**_

_Teng...teng...teng..._

Bel pulang sekolah di Konoha Junior High School berbunyi.

"Sampai besok, Naru-chan…!" ucapku kepada Naruto, teman perempuanku, sambil berjalan keluar pagar sekolah.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Aku teringat akan hal kemarin sore di pinggir sungai. Aku akan ke sana lagi.

_Whuuz..._

Aku berlari sekencang 'eyeshield 21' menuju sungai yang kemarin terjadi sesuatu antara aku, Kakashi, dan Iruka.



_**Sesampainya di sungai…**_

_Pyak…pyak…_

Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di dalam sungai tersebut.

Ternyata, Iruka masih saja berusaha untuk menemukan cincin milik Kakashi. Padahal, 'kan tidak aku lempar.

"...!!" Iruka terdiam tanpa kata setelah melihat kedatanganku.

"Hosh... Hosh... KAMU MASIH MENCARINYA...??!!" teriakku kepada Iruka sambil melongok ke dalam sungai tersebut.

"Aaa... Nggak...! Hari ini, pekerjaanku cepat selesai... Jangan dipikirkan..!" balas Iruka kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"_.....!!!! GIMANA NGGAK MIKIRIN...??! NYUUT... NYUUT... PUSING...!!_" teriakku dalam hati sambil melihat Iruka dan juga sambil memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi datang sambil berlari...

"IRUKA…!!!" teriak Kakashi.

"KAMU MASIH MENCARINYA…??!! HENTIKAN, IRUKA…! NANTI AKU BELIKAN LAGI YANG BARU…!!" teriak Kakashi kepada Iruka.

"_Kakashi..._" batinku kasihan terhadapnya dan pacarnya.

Hal yang dilakukan Iruka memang aneh, sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang untuk melihatnya.

"LIHAT, SEPERTINYA DI SUNGAI ADA ORANG..!" teriak seseorang sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai.

"Padahal sungai ini 'kan kotor…" ucap seseorang yang lain.

"Mungkin dia sedang stress…" balas teman dari orang tadi.

Jujur, aku merasa kasihan terhadap Iruka yang rela melakukan hal bodoh di hadapan banyak orang. Namun, aku tetap saja sebal sama dia. Yang namanya saingan, ya akan tetap saingan selamanya, walaupun hanya saingan cinta saja.

"IRUKAAA....!!! HENTIKAANNN...!!!!" teriak Kakashi sambil melongok ke arah sungai.

"....." aku benar-benar hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua kejadian ini.

"NGGAK APA-APA, KAKASHI-KUN!! AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUAT SASUKE MENGERTI! AKU INGIN DIA MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN KITA!" teriak Iruka kepada Kakashi.

"LAGIPULA, AKU MEMANG INGIN MELAKUKANNYA..." teriak Iruka lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya dan diriku.

"_Nyuuut... Kepalaku terasa pusing.. Kenapa jadi begini??! Begitukah...?? Padahal aku 'kan nggak melempar cincinnya... Krrt..._" batinku kasihan sambil memegang erat kotak cincin milik Kakashi.

"_... Saat ini, aku benar-benar menyebalkan..._" lanjut batin dan sesalku.

"_Perempuan ini orang baik... Memang tepat menjadi milik Kakashi... Daripada Kakashi bersama dengan orang sepertiku yang sangat egois ini, dan tidak pernah menggubris perasaan orang lain..._" lanjut batinku.

"_Aah... Kenapa aku jadi begini...?? Padahal, aku pun menyukai Kakashi..._" lanjut batinku lagi.

"Fuuh..." ucapku sambil menyemburkan nafas melalui mulut.

"Nngg...??" Kakashi bingung sambil melihatku.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi berjalan menuju ke aku…

_Pok..._

Kakashi menepuk pelan bagian atas kepalaku. Dia hanya terdiam.

"....!" aku terdiam kebingungan melihat sikapnya tadi.

"Jangan dipikirkan..." ucap Kakashi kepadaku sambil melihat langit.

"Maaf, ya, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu..." lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tetapi, air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

_Serrr..._

Angin sore berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"….. Hiks…" tangisku kecil sambil menyesali sikapku selama ini terhadap Iruka yang begitu baik terhadapku.

"_Kenapa…??!! KENAPA TERHADAP DIRIKU YANG JAHAT INI, DIA MASIH BERSIKAP BAIK….??!!_" teriakku sesal dalam hati.

Ku putuskan untuk menghampiri Iruka yang berada di sungai. Aku turun ke sungai sambil melompat. Begitu sampai di sungai, aku segera berlari ke arah Iruka.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

"I... IRUKA...!!!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Y... Ya?" tanya Iruka kebingungan sambil menoleh ke arahku.

_Deg... _Aku harus bisa bersikap di hadapan Iruka yang baik ini.

"Kau merasa sayangmu terhadap Kakashi lebih besar dari aku??" tanyaku yang membuatnya terkejut.

"AP... APA...!?" teriak Kakashi dari atas sungai saat mendengar percakapan tadi.

"AH..?" ucap Iruka kaget.

"SEBERAPA BESAR KAMU MENYUKAI KAKASHI...??!!" tanyaku lagi sambil berteriak kepada Iruka.

"... Suka..." balas Iruka pelan.

"... SEGITU SAJA??" tanyaku lagi kepada Iruka lagi sambil berteriak.

"Euhm... Suka sekali!" jawab Iruka sambil menaikkan nada suaranya daripada suara yang tadi.

"KALAU SEGITU, 'SUKA'NYA AKU LEBIH BESAR, DONG!!!" teriakku kepada Iruka.

"SUKA SEKALI...!!" teriak Iruka.

Awalnya, aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar jawaban itu. Tetapi…

"Ehmmm…." Aku pun tersenyum bahagia di hadapan Iruka.

_Tep..._

Aku meletakkan kotak cincin milik Kakashi yang kemarin aku rampas paksa di hadapan Iruka.

"...!!??" Iruka bingung, kaget, dan terkejut saat melihat benda tersebut.

"Hhehehe... Sebenarnya, aku nggak melemparkannya, kok..." jelasku terhadap Iruka.

Aku segera berlutut untuk meminta maaf di hadapan Iruka.

"MAAFKAN AKU!!!" teriakku memohon kepada Iruka.

"... Aduh... Jangan begitu... Angkat kepalamu, Sasuke..." ucap Iruka kepadaku.

Dengan disuruh begitu, aku langsung berdiri. Namun, tanpa sengaja, saat akan berdiri, ternyata kepalaku terkena dagu Iruka.

"Aduuh..." rintih Iruka sambil memegangi dagunya.

"...!!" aku hanya terdiam, karena lagi-lagi aku membuat kesalahan kepada Iruka.

"MAAFKAN, YA..!! AKU 'KAN SUDAH BERLUTUT...!!! _Drap...drap...drap..._" teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di sungai.

Iruka hanya terdiam melihatku pergi.



Aku segera melesat pergi dari sungai itu.

"Fuuh..." seruku.

"LEGAAAA....!!!" teriakku riang sambil berlari menuju rumah.



Setelah kejadian itu, Kakashi dan Iruka menikah.

Aku sering main ke rumah mereka.

Tapi, pastinya, aku berbuat onar di rumah mereka.



Suatu hari, aku bermain ke tempat tinggal milik Kakashi bersama istri tercintanya.

Aku mencoba untuk me-_make up _ wajah Iruka. Supaya terlihat lebih cantik di hadapan Kakashi.

"OKE…! RAMBUTNYA SUDAH SELESAI…!!!" teriakku riang di dalam rumah Kakashi dan Iruka.

"KYAA...!!! MANIS...!!!" teriakku setelah selesai me-_make up _Iruka.

Aku menyuruh Iruka untuk berdiri di depan cermin.

"KYAA...!!! SEPERTI ANAK SD...!!!" teriak Iruka kaget setelah melihat wajahnya di depan cermin.

Aku menguncir dua rambut Iruka. Model kuncirnya mirip seperti kuncir TenTen, teman sekelasku. Mungkin namanya kuncir 'cepol dua', atau apalah... Aku tak mengerti…

"Oke… Siipp… Selanjutnya, bagian yang lainnya, ya..." seruku gembira sambil melanjutkan untuk me-_make up _Iruka.

"UUHH…! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI…!!!" teriak Kakashi dari ruang keluarga rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah surat kabar.

Aku sangat kesal terhadap ucapan Kakashi tadi. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke tempat Kakashi berada.

".... HUH...!! KAKASHI CEREWET AMAT, SIH…!!" teriakku kesal terhadap Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapanku tadi, langsung menghentikan bacaan surat kabarnya, dan langsung menatap wajahku geram.

"UGH…!!" teriak Kakashi kesal.

"KAMU 'KAN DULU YANG BILANG 'SUKA, SUKA, SUKA'...!!!" teriakku kesal terhadap Kakashi.

"ADUUUH..! BERISIK...!! BERISIK...!!!!" teriak Kakashi kesal.

Seluruh rumah Kakashi dan Iruka menjadi onar dan gempar karena kehadiranku hari ini.

"Kwoaakk..." terdengar suara burung melintas di atas rumah Kakashi dan istrinya.



_**Lovely Baby / SELESAI**_



_**Author...**_

Ooaahhmm...

Ngantuk nih, sanji-kun...

Maklum, ngetiknya malem-malem ci...

Nyehehehe…

Cerita di atas tadi juga nyantumin nama 2 buah anime yang sanji-kun suka…

Namanya 'eyeshield 21' dan 'idaten jump!'…

Sanji-kun suka ama 2 anime tadi…

Hmm...

Mina-san pasti ada yang tau, 'kan???

Terima kasih, ya, buat yang sudah mau mbaca...

Tolong di-review sekalian, ya...

Sanji-kun pasti senang sekali…

Sekarang jam berapa, ya??? * menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar sanji-kun *

Waduh...!!! Udah jam 12 malem....!! * lebay *

Biasa aja kaleee..... * teriak mina-san *

Ya udah, deh...

Sekarang, sanji-kun mau pamit buat mbuat fanfic yang baru lagi...

Da..da...

MET MBACA....!!! _

Special Thanks for :

_Uc__hiha Sasuke_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Umino Iruka_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_TenT__en_

_Kakek Tua yang punya sepeda (???)_

_Konoha Junior High School (beserta seluruh guru, karyawan, & siswa-siswi)_

_Para warga__ Konoha-gakure_

_Temen-temen Sanji-kun_

_Orang tua, saudara, dan lain-lain yang ada hubungannya sama Sanji-kun_

_Tentunya buat mina-san juga_

Bye...

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


End file.
